


Drabble Chain of Madness: Twilight

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mulitple Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', F/M, Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Mulitple Xrossovers, Multi, Other, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 - So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is taken from my 2 accts of ff.net. I have more hidden somewhere so will upload when I have a chance.  
> Just FYI. The majority of this was written a looooong ways back so excuse the mistakes and writing style.

Title: Drabble 1 - So Sorry.

Pairing: Edward/Harry/Jacob

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hadn't cried in so long but he felt tears slip past his eyes and track along his flushed skin, dripping to the floor below. He felt such a pain in his chest that it crept up to his throat where he choked on it. The wand that had been gripped so tightly slipped from numb fingers… he had… he had… he couldn't form a thought over what he had done.

The raging fire bathed his face and it was no comfort. Harry could recall the endless nights and days he would sit before the fire and watch it dance, the flames washing away his sins and comforting him but not today, not this night under the lush full moon.

Silence filled the once loud night and Harry wanted to scream! He could feel it bubbling up but he couldn't get it past that lump that made it hard to breathe. A hand tried to reach for him, to offer him comfort, but Harry didn't want it. He moved closer to the fire as his hand ran through his hair and gripped it, "No." he managed to get out.

"Harry." Someone spoke gently.

"No… I'm sorry…" he was so sorry, so very sorry.

"Harry." Harry tried to fight the embrace but the too hot arms encircled him tighter and Harry felt his legs give.

"Sorry…" A sob tore through him and he wanted to reach out and pull the wizard out of the fire that consumed him but another much colder hold kept his arm away.

"Harry, love," Edward shared a look with Jacob, "There's nothing you can do."

Jacob butted in hoping their lover would understand. "You warned him, he didn't listen."

There was a crackle and pop as the fire consumed muscle and bone, "He attacked, he shouldn't have attacked." Harry turned away and buried his face into Jacob's chest, "Why?"

"He was a fool Harry." Edward carded his fingers through his lover's messy locks. "No is no."

And Harry took those words and wrapped them around him. He had told Dumbledore he no longer played a role in the war, he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, if the Wizarding World was stupid enough to allow another to follow in his stead in such a short time – it wasn't his problem.

Harry was gently settled on Edward's back and Jacob changed into his wolf form and the trio were gone leaving the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe to see to it that the former Headmaster was nothing but ash. The fact that the wizard had arrived with back up and orchestrated a 'surprise' attack to kill Harry's new family and friends forced the Savior's hand in dueling the Headmaster… the overly confident Wizard was sorely surprised when Harry attacked full force, no holds bar, and destroyed not only his body but scattered his magic into the four winds.

Albus Dumbledore was no more and Harry Potter found comfort in the arms of his two lovers, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen.

END.

FF - 6/26/10


	2. Drabble 2 - Past Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTION OF MPREG. just so you know :)

Title: Drabble 2 - Past Visit.

Pairing: Harry/Jasper

Warning: Mention of MPreg.

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullen family had accepted Harry Potter as one of their own. It wasn't too difficult when the young wizard was found to be the mate of the quiet Jasper Hale whose affection knew no bounds. For a vampire time could be both quick and achingly slow, the past year and day to be exact had been a lumpy mixture of both.

The relationship between the wizard and vampire was complicated, you had Harry's mortality and fragileness then you had Jasper's thin control, it was a question on everyone's mind just how the two made it without Harry being bled dry when it came to the intimate part of their relationship. The family could say on a whole that their little wizard was odd; Harry had a habit of not making any sort of 'trouble'. He would at times make himself invisible and if there was an argument that was loud and violent the little human would make his self scarce.

For being such a pacifist Harry was good with the silent treatment and his glare was infamous but he would most times shrug it off or walk away even when he knew he was right. It became a sort of game between the siblings to test the extent of Harry's patience but Harry would simply apparate away if they became too bothersome. Honestly, none of the Cullen's had truly seen their human wizard angry enough to spit. Emmett was sure that when the day came the town would need to be evacuated – he was almost right.

The Cullen family had left their home as they had done countless times to hunt, today Harry was in bed with a nasty cold and walked around like a dazed zombie who threatened anyone who tried to hand him anymore tea. When the family returned hours later, hunger satisfied, they were unprepared for the front door to be knocked off its hinges and the sound of croaked yelling.

As one they appeared in the living room where Harry had picked up a vase and flung it at a blond who was glaring angrily. "You lying son-of-a-bitch!"

"Will you cease Potter!" Draco shouted.

Harry whirled around facing the coven of vampires, "Stay out of this." He glared at the blond, "Get out Malfoy!"

Draco glanced between his ex and the coven, he would rather take his chances with the vampire's but he came here for a reason. "Not without you."

Harry gave a laugh, "You're an ass Malfoy, you shouldn't be here, I moved on."

"I love you." Draco all but shouted, "I know you love me, you have to."

"And why should I?" Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve and coughed. "You abandoned me, you killed…" Harry bit his lip as he felt tears begin to fall and his magic bubbled beneath his skin and he could hear the clatter of silverware from the kitchen as it shook within the cabinets and the furniture began to tilt as they rose in the air. "I hate you," Harry admitted, "Hate you more than I did with Voldemort."

Draco cringed, "I'm sorry Harry." He had said it so many times. He made to move forward, he wanted to hold his Harry, he didn't get far.

"You're sorry?" Harry didn't need a wand, his magic was festering, his fingers itched and Harry reached out and Malfoy flew into the wall. The pictures that were arranged beautifully fell and cracked but no one paid it no mind as Malfoy seemed stuck, his fingers scraping along his throat where he choked on something invisible.

Harry's tone was deathly quiet, "You humiliated me Malfoy, you shattered what was left of me," Harry's fingers began to close and Malfoy let out a scream, "I couldn't bare the sight of you as you gloated so I moved to this miserable state."

Malfoy gasped out quick breaths, his lungs were burning, "I'm so…" and he screamed.

"You're SORRY!" Harry shouted, the ground beneath his feet trembled. From above the wind stirred and thunder boomed while the crack of lightning struck somewhere in the distance splitting trees in half. "I lost her because of you." The spell was released and Malfoy fell to the floor in a heap, "Why have you come Malfoy?"

"I – I love you."

Harry stormed forward, grabbed the blonds robe and slammed him against the wall. He pressed his forearm against the Slytherin's throat, "Liar."

"Please Harry."

"The truth or I swear I'll snap your neck."

Grimacing Malfoy looked away from those green eyes that swirled with magic, "I need heirs." Harry's nostrils flared as his lips pressed tightly together, "You can give me strong children. We're compatible Harry, it's always been us. I'm sorry, I was so angry, I didn't mean to shove you."

"Down a flight of stairs." Came from behind and Draco glared over Harry's shoulder.

"This is none of your concern."

Harry sniffed, his head was pounding. "He's my mate." Stepping away he pressed the heels of his hands against his temples, "Go away Malfoy, I belong to a Coven."

"You're mine." Draco seethed. "I claimed you, you carried my seed, my magic in you!"

"Merlin," Harry summoned a tissue and blew his nose. "You're magic's sensitive's, how many auras can you feel Malfoy."

Malfoy stood with dread filling his belly as his magic branched out and counting himself he found two within Harry. "No." Draco glared with such hate at Jasper whose eyes narrowed in return.

"Get out." Harry ordered tiredly as he felt his lovers calm and love wash over him.

With a scream of frustration Malfoy left with a loud crack. Jasper was beside him instantly, "Harry?"

Harry held onto the vampire as he was backed into a sofa and sat down, "He barged in, I wouldn't open the door."

"Shh Harry, Carlisle's going to check you over." Harry flinched as cold hands touched him, "You're not…" Jasper wasn't sure how to continue.

With a wobbly smile Harry answered, "Surprise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FF - 7/9/10


	3. Drabble 3 - Letter

Title: Drabble 3 - Letter.

Pairing: Harry/Jasper

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year and a day, Jasper and Harry had been together, on that fateful day there was a tap on the window from a rare owl and when Harry had read the parchment Jasper felt immediately concerned when a a spike of anger vanished under nothing. He had felt nothing from his lover and it petrified him. "Harry?" but Harry was gone a moment later as the parchment in his hands turned to ash.

Jasper had wanted to search for his upset mate but the family managed to convince him that the human might need some time for himself, it wouldn't be the first time Harry had apparated when upset and he had clearly been upset. An hour ticked by and Jasper was a marble statue staring out one of the many windows willing his lover to return home, he had a horrible feeling something was amiss and it scared him more so when sweet Alice saw nothing but fog.

The family jumped to alert when the rancid smell of wet dog was followed by a pounding on their door. A nude Alpha, Sam, was shouting about some battle. A battle of flying lights (magic) and Harry was in the midst of it. Sam had transformed and the family followed him as the massive wolf lead them deeper and deeper into the woods.

They had run ahead once they saw the flashes of light and heard the battle. They all came upon a scene of their human on the muddy ground bleeding such a delectable scent as the very air was heavy with magic. One against a handful of robed strangers wasn't a fair advantage but Harry was up and running tossing spell after spell, dodging the ones aimed at him.

There was such a panic on Harry's face; the vampires pounced ready to tear apart the strangers only a barrier of sort kept them all away. The wolves were pounding their weights against it as the vampires used their fists to get through but they could only watch on helplessly as Harry slipped and a blue spell coursed through the air and his scream pierced the night.

How long the curse was on him no one would know but it was a second longer than they could all bear. Luck seemed to be with them as the constant pummeling of the wards by the wolves managed to weaken them. There was the sound of glass breaking and hell truly broke loose. The wizards weren't prepared for the attack of vampires let alone werewolves.

Their curses bounced off the vampires if it managed to catch and the wolves dodged effortlessly, it wasn't long before the muddy ground was drenched with blood. Jasper made it to his lover's side, Harry was twitching, his eyes were lidded and blood dripped from his nose. "Harry?"

"You have to kill him!" A wizard shouted as the battered human fought against the overbearing weight of a wolf. "Kill him!"

Carlisle, the diplomat, glared down at the petrified wizard, "Why?"

The human's eyes darted around, his wand was missing and broken, and he would no doubt be killed. There would be no talking himself out of this but maybe they would understand? "He – he has the devil in him." In the distance Emmett laughed and the wizard screamed as the claws of the beast above pierced his skin and crushed bone. "Merlin… please you have to listen, you have to kill him."

"Why?" Carlisle questioned again, eyes flashing.

"He has the Dark Lord's soul in him!" and the commotion seemed to stop and all eyes were on the trio.

"Harry destroyed Voldemort, you sent out a child to do your Ministries dirty work!" Carlisle defended.

"No! No!" the wizards breadth hitched, it was getting harder to breath. "He must die," gasp, "He holds the soul of the Dark Lord."

Picking up his lover Jasper walked purposely to bleeding wizard, "You're a fool." Glaring at the human he glanced at Carlisle, "Kill him." And then he was gone. Making it home Jasper settled his silent lover on their bed making sure limbs were straight. Reaching beneath the bed he pulled out a small metal box that was a bit dusty on the top. With a click the lid opened, sitting on a cushion was a single vile of his own Venom and a sterile syringe. He and Harry had spoken briefly of them spending an eternity and while Harry had his doubts that Jasper would love him that long the wizard was more than willing to have him for as long as the vampire wanted him even if that meant losing his magic.

Jasper wanted forever, everyone else had someone and he would be damned if he lost his mate now over something so asinine. Carefully he filled the syringe and gently inserted it inside his lover's arm where the vein could rush the venom. There was a hitch of breadth and Jasper could hear the frantic beat of a heart, he would remain standing there until Harry's eyes opened and Jasper just knew that an eternity wouldn't be enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Drabble 4 - Forget About.

Title: Drabble 4 - Forget About.

Pairing: Neville/Jacob

Warning: Mention of MPreg.

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville knew war, he lived through it, bore the scars and wore them proudly; he had survived while others had lost their very lives. Fingers deep within the soil of his garden he pondered the past, middle, and the now.

Was it odd that he had left merry England for the America's Ministry where he took his Mastery (Quite difficult) in Herbology and from there opened a small floral shop in a sleepy town in Washington? While he may have sold some arrangements it was nothing but a cover for the greenhouses that were well hidden within the woods. Who knew that a strong pool of magic stretched along the land and was even deeper within the woods which allowed him to harvest simple plants and some difficult ones that were quite temperamental?

It honestly wasn't his intention to encroach on anyone's territory let alone the shape-shifters, but he had mistakenly done so. The first time he caught sight of the massive beasts he had glanced up into the twilight and though the moon was well hidden he knew it was not lush and full. His wand was quickly in hand and he took a step back.

Neville hadn't known what he would have done, would he kill them, would they kill him? What had happened instead was a wolf stepping forward. Neville gripped his wand tighter; it was massive in size with reddish-brown fur and eyes so dark he got lost in them. Enthralled Neville could do nothing but stand there as the beast stalked forward and when he could feel the heat radiating from the wolf it transformed into a tall man… a naked russet skin man that had nothing to be ashamed of.

A blush stole across his dirt smeared cheeks and Neville felt faint. The man made to reach out and touch his cheek but Neville felt fear wash over him as his own magic reached out. Panicked, the wizard apparated leaving a confused, if not upset, pack behind.

It had been days and Neville hadn't left the sanctuary of his shop and home. He called on a few favors and had several personal assistance sent over to care for his greenhouses with strict instructions not to be seen as he huddled on his stool wondering just why he was behaving like a coward. There was a ding of a bell and Neville stood from his bench in the back where he potted fussy Mandrake Roots; he found adding goat's milk mixed with some blood to the soil an hour before repotting they didn't scream. It was like a mild sedative or drug for the plant.

Removing his gloves he made sure his wand was on his holster and parted the curtain to the muggle world, "May I help…" his breadth caught in his chest. Leaning against the counter was a familiar face and thankfully the man was dressed. Gripping the curtain in his fist he forced himself not to run as his magic once again reached out and tugged. He was a Gryffindor he wouldn't run… but this was so foreign and the way the man was staring, eyes smoldering, he could feel his own lust begin to build.

"My name's Jacob Black." His voice had a part of him stirring and with a blush Neville moved forward hoping the counter would hide his problem.

"I'm Neville." The man held out a hand and Neville hesitated but he shook it and almost purred as his eyes closed and magic washed from himself to the wolf, it was warm and it comforted him in a way that only chocolate could. "Neville Longbottom."

That was then, the beginning of the middle of his life. The now was interesting with tales that could only be appreciated by someone who had seen just how real the fairytales were. Neville wiped his brow mixing sweat, dragon dung, and soil before he stood. Had it really been a little over two years since that fateful encounter? Turning on his heels he brushed past vines that reached for him, tugged at his robes, and he sent out his magic to comfort them. There was a swell in the air as the plants sighed with contentment and with one last look within the greenhouse he apparated home for a shower and a quick change.

The pack planned to have a bonfire to celebrate the birth of a new arrival to the tribe. Little Annabelle Black was all her father and Neville was alright with that. Already the 3 week old infant had all the men (and Leah) wrapped around her finger. While being Withchild had been a scary and humbling, Neville would admit to himself it was great returning to his plants.

Not that he didn't love his daughter and mate but being Withchild had seriously mucked with his magic and he wouldn't chance harming his children, the green clingy kind. But that was then, he needed to live in the now. Forget about the war, forget about the struggle through an American Mastery over the English, forget about the fumbling start of a relationship, forget about the fear of informing his mate that he was able to carry on the line and doing so, forget about the forced bed rest, forget about the premature labor and the pain of cesarean, forget about it all.

All that mattered was the now and that now was his daughter being presented to the pack. She was after all the second shape-shifter that was a woman, something her godmother Leah was immensely proud of.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FF - 7.28.10


	5. Drabble 6 - xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky?

Title: Drabble 6 - xXx

Pairing:

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that Rosalie didn't like the human, she just didn't understand him. The two had nothing in common but the love to argue. She would admit the human could match her screaming and his quips were quite funny – but she wouldn't admit it. For the past several days there was a tension within the house between Harry and Edward, the two broodiest people she knew. The screaming matches between her and the wizard was nothing between Harry and her brother, of course the arguments always ended up behind a barrier of magic so no one was quite sure why Harry stormed off or why Edward jump out a window.

Three days after the biggest blow out Harry hadn't stormed away but apparated and hadn't been seen since until the family, minus Rosalie, went out for a hunt. When Harry did return it was with dark circles and a determination to have her do some odd stuff. Rosalie could only watch while the human sat hunched on a coach with his wand tapping random objects. She had already snapped a few pieces of wood, bent some metal, and ripped rope, each getting harder as time passed. "Can you try this?" it was another piece of rope.

Catching it mid air she tugged, frowned, tugged again. Wrapping the length around her hands she pulled and the rope stretched as it would for a human but didn't fray in the least. "What the hell did you do?"

Harry eyed the pretty vampire tiredly. "Working on a solution to a problem."

Rosalie eyed the rope, block of wood and flimsy piece of metal that sat innocently enough. It wouldn't be her business but she was curious, "Maybe I can help?"

His lips quirk, "You are helping." Standing Harry stretched and rolled his neck, "If Edward comes and tries to leave can you like break his legs so he doesn't get far."

Blinking, "Sure."

"Great, thanks." As Harry left the stuff floated behind him and there was a click as the door closed – Edward's bedroom door to be exact.

Some hours later the family returned and Rosalie, the selfish person she was, grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt being sure to think of random stuff, "Let's go Romeo."

"Rose!"

She dragged the vampire up a flight of stairs and knocked gently on the door, "Open up."

"Did you break his legs?"

Rosalie tightened her grip and in the end wrapped her arms around him as he tried to run, "Not yet." The door opened and she quickly ran in and deposited her brother with a smirk as she glanced around noticing the floating candles and bed that was made with Harry sitting cross legged in the center. The four post bed had rope tied where the pillows were fluffed and a few toys scattered about, "It's been a year hasn't it?"

Edward scowled while Harry blushed slightly, "A very long year. Thanks Rosy." Harry blushed harder as the female vampire winked and sauntered out sure to shove Edward back as he tried to rush out behind her. Harry watched as his boyfriend glared at something random. "If you're scared of hurting me I have a solution." Harry picked up some rope, "Rosalie tested some stuff out with me, all you have to do is sit back and take it like a big boy."

Edward blinked and if he could blush he would have as Harry's smile made a part of him twitch. Taking in the room and noticing the objects on the bed he moved closer to be sure they were what he thought it was. "Where did you get… those… things?"

"Internet." Harry reached for a small vibrator and twisted it, the thing made a humming noise. "Get on the bed Edward."

Aroused and afraid Edward did as he was told as Harry shifted. He laid there and watched as his wrists were bound and then Harry straddled him. "I've never…"

Harry smiled, "I'll be gentle." Taking the small vibrator he ran it along the vampire's nipple, "I love you Edward but I'm going to have punish you." If Edward had a beating heart it would have jumped out of his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FF - 9/16/10


	6. Drabble 8 - Hurt

Title: Drabble 8 - Hurt

Pairing: Harry Potter . Edward Cullen

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a stunned sort of depression that swallowed him whole. You could say it was an all consuming shock that took a hold of him for days… then the shock waned to anger. A well of anger that bubbled along his skin and literally exploded out of him that it shattered the windows throughout his home. There was no time to second guess his self, Harry stood and for the first time in days he was aware of the world around him.

Taking a shower to get rid of the grime and smell that clung to him he scrubbed his hair twice and with a twist of his wrist his clothes were pressed and he was dressed for an impromptu hunt. Out his front door he slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up his bat. It was titanium and as he walked outside the rain that fell washed away the tears he refused to acknowledge. One step then another and another Harry walked as he branched out his magic searching for that blip that was Edward Cullen.

He wasn't sure how long he walked or how far his magic branched out but when Harry found it he honed in on it and apparated. Harry went from the fall of rain to soft fluffy snow and a drop of temperature that had his teeth chattering but he clenched his jaw and stormed ahead. Out in the middle of nowhere with a backdrop of mountains stood a home that seemed out of place. There was no use to describe it as Harry paid no mind to it as his feet kicked up drifts of snow, magic pushing away most of it in his path.

The wind whistled the closer he came to the door, he could feel his eyes begin to prickle as his magic pulsed over the one person who swore to love him and like an idiot Harry gave himself to. It had taken a while to get used to the thought of forever and to have it taken away from him after a misunderstanding between himself and Jasper… it was more fuel to the hate that tasted bitter on his tongue. His grip on the bat tightened and with a burst of magic the door to the home imploded inwards.

There were no screams, vampires didn't scream, in fact they didn't move. Harry's magic washed over them and their eyes were frantic as they searched around and some widened as they caught sight of Harry standing at the threshold of the room. Edward stood from his piano he had been sitting on for god knows how long just playing, "Harry." If he had a heart it would have stopped by the shock. "What are you doing here?"

Harry couldn't find the words but his lips parted and he expelled a breadth. Pushing out his magic and keeping it in the room Edward looked around confused as a weight settled over his shoulders and moving toward his ex he paused with wide eyes, he moved as if he were a human. "We should play fair." And Harry swung the bat.

Edward didn't move but he let out a cry of pain as the bat connected with his arm and it broke.

His ARM BROKE.

The gleaming bat rose again and Harry swung only this time Edward had enough sense to dodge it, "What the hell? Harry!"

Harry wasn't listening; he didn't care for the bastard if the bastard didn't care for him. "Don't run." The bat hit a lamp, it shattered. "Take it like a man Edward *smash* Anthony *smash* Masen!"

Edward jumped over the couch and put distance between himself and the mad human. "Harry please, put down the bat."

His fingers twitched and the couch moved and slammed into the hearth, the vampire sitting on the cushions tilted and fell sideways. "No." Harry stalked forward and Edward matched his steps. "Hurts don't it?"

Clutching at his arm Edward winced as another stab of pain coursed through him, "What did you do?"

"You hurt me and now I'm hurting you." Harry moved quickly and the bat hit the same arm and Edward gave a cry of pain. He would have swung again but Edward swept Harry's legs from beneath him and the vampire snatched the bat and bent it in half only to frown as it mocked him by remaining as is. "I told you not to make me love you." Harry stood and ran his fingers through his damp hair, "You promised me Edward and if I can't have you then no one damn will." Edward stared at him and Harry wanted his eyes to light him on fire, his magic tingled along his skin as it weighed the room down. "You made me promises Edward and you go against your word, do I look weak to you? Do you not think I could have handled myself against your brother?" Harry was the stalker; he didn't need a bat to disembowel a coward.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I'll make you sorry." A lamp from a corner flew across the room and smashed against the vampire.

Edward debated; he could do this dance or nip it in the bud. His eyes dragged over his ex's… no his mates shivering form and he waited for it and then it came. As a human Harry would eventually succumb to the folly of his kind – they tended to get sick. It was a simple sneeze but it was enough of a blind distraction that Edward lunged and he didn't let go as Harry struggled and zapped him with magic. Edward struggled to get him out of the room and the magic that had washed over him was lifted as he made it out the door.

A fraction of a second later Edward carried his mate up to his makeshift room where the family who was now released from the spell simply sat stunned and absolutely quiet as the two men shouted before it went suddenly muted. Emmett broke the lengthy silence with a chuckle followed by booming laughter that was contagious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FF - 11/9/10


	7. Drabble 11 - Smooth

Title: Drabble 11 : Smooth

Pairing: Het/Edward - can you guess the pairing? XD

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

.....o.....

Edward was used to seeing perfection; he was surrounded by it with his family, being vampires it was mandatory. The first time he laid eyes on his mate it was with confusion, her smell wasn't quite right, and she was just about as average as you could get. With time as he watched the young woman fumble along the campus of yet another college (for himself) he found himself drawn into her and with startling realization – she was perfect. Her bushy brown hair could only be tamed with a scrunchie, her lips were soft if a bit chapped, her eyebrows were well taken care of and her lashes seemed long. She didn't use any sort of makeup and her complexion was clear except for a small almost invisible scar on her chin.

It took time, she was immediately suspicious of him and he grew to respect her as she confronted him about being a vampire and asking a dozen questions on just why would he waste his time here? She made him laugh, she made him fall in love, and her average appearance hid her true beauty. She was a witch who was a war hero and trying to get on with life through a muggle education. She wasn't sure what direction she was headed but her voice was beautiful. As he played his piano she would hum or sing songs made on a whim.

She wasn't perfect, she wasn't what the others thought he deserved but he saw her as only his. He couldn't bare it if she left him for another so he scared off other suitors with his trademark glare much to her giggling and kisses. He loved her kisses. The hour was late but she was up and gnawing on a pencil, exams were coming and she was fretting over them every hour of the day and even in her sleep. It amused him she could have nightmares over failing. Her mind was an open book, by choice, and with time she had lowered her mental shields and he basked in her thoughts.

At the moment she was rereading passages of a science text and it should have dulled him but her side thoughts amused him. His fingers traced over her bare knee, her skirt scrunching in her lap flashing a pair of shorts that were polka doted. Fingers drifting lower he marveled how the smooth skin of the morning was now replaced with coarse bristles of hair but he kept his lips mum. The first and last time he mentioned what he felt she had locked herself in the bathroom and while shaving herself nicked her skin several times. The smell of blood had scared him enough to break the door down and scold her, it was the first time he could remember shaving as he took delicate care with her other leg.

The sharp contrast of smooth skin and her prickly legs was odd now but even odder when he initiated sex and her legs would rub up against him as she arched beneath him or from above. She wasn't perfect and for that Edward was glad, perfection was overrated. Plucking the pencil from her mouth he snatched her book as she whined in protest. "You need a distraction." He breathed out huskily. She merely blinked and Edward kissed her, settling himself between her not so smooth legs as he marveled his good fortune in finding someone that completed him.


	8. Drabble 12 - Stare

Title: Drabble 12 - Stare

Pairing: Teddy . Jacob

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

....o....

Teddy stared… and stared… and stared.

At 16 he was the respectable height of 5'8" and he had always thought of himself as a fairly tall bloke. He was taller than his father, not as tall as Uncle Ron, but besides Uncle Hagrid he had never met anyone who towered over him like the massive man before him. It wasn't polite to stare, he had seen a lot of stare worthy beings in his short life time, but nothing quite like the man with russet colored skin, brown mesmerizing eyes, and hair so dark it was blacker than black.

Jacob stared… and stared… and stared.

He had only come to the store for a gallon of milk and a mountain of snacks he never once expected his cart to butt against someone whose eyes just dragged him in and then he was lost. There was an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart wanted to beat right out of his chest. There was no telling how long the two stood there eyes searching one another but the moment was broken with a cleared throat.

Teddy glanced at his father and felt his cheek warm, "Dad." He did not squeak.

Harry glanced between the two and now understood why Luna insisted they all move to this small town in America, specifically this town. "Let's go Ted; we'll talk about this later."

"But…" Merlin this was embarrassing. "Um…"

"Jacob." Reaching over Jacob held out his hand and Teddy marveled at the large hand before shaking it and that wolf part of him lurched forward and his eyes flashed amber. "Your eyes…"

"Teddy." He said lamely as his father smirked beside him. "The light hits my contacts a certain way and they change." There, that was a decent excuse.

"Sure. You have small hands." Jacob smiled while Teddy felt his face heat up even more.

"My feet aren't small."

Harry choked and latched onto his son's cart, "Let's go." When they were a good distance away he teased, "You have size six feet Ted."

Teddy hissed out, "Shut up."

"Luna's probably planning a bonding ceremony as we speak."

"What, why?" Teddy stared wide eyed.

"Jacob is a shape-shifter Teddy, a shape-shifter who's going to be around from now on."

"He's not that special dad, besides I just met the bloke, who's to say I'll ever see him again?"

Harry poked his son in the side, "Wait and see."

When Jacob made it home, after practically stalking the duo, his announcement of finding his imprint was met with cheers. It would only be a matter of time before the pair met again and the rest, well the rest was the odd happily ever after.


	9. Drabble 14 - Blah

Title: Drabble 14 - Blah

Pairing: Harry . Jasper

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

AN: I don't like this one, it was sucky. This bunny was rabid and nearly bit my fingers off when I ignored it so I had no choice but to write it down – grudgingly. :o/

When the family had moved to Forks it was on a sunny day, one of the last ones for a long while. The air had been warm and the family was actually happy for a change. James and Lily were flirty while Harry (the oldest) played with his younger twin siblings, Julie and Julius. Moving from dreary England to dreary Forks Washington had been a culture shock. The family was used to the hustle and bustle of the city, a healthy mix of muggle culture and the main wizarding center of all of Britain. Forks was a sleepy town with a single light at a busy intersection, it was the perfect place for the family of four to settle and pretend to be this normal family that just wasn't.

Harry found school dreadfully boring, not to knock the American schools but what was being taught he had already learned – the year previous to be exact. It had been a fluke that Harry decided to go to lunch one day and that was the day as he munched on an apple he noticed the pair of eyes that were staring at him. The stare had been constant, there was no blinking, and he was sure the chest of the teen was still. It was during study period a chair had been pulled away and those pair of eyes that belonged to Jasper Hale sat across from him.

There wasn't love at first sight. There wasn't a giant sigh and gooey eyes between the two. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Harry wasn't sure what Jasper saw in him. The male was suddenly always around, he had transferred classes and now he had a companion in four classes. His grip with reality was tight and uncertain; Harry was tempted to call this relationship off seeing as they did nothing but sit and stare with stiff conversation.

It changed of course on a dreadful night when James took a swig of the stashed wine bottle, who would care if he took a sip that turned to a swig which lead to the bottle emptying and another following? The fight was nasty between the two adults in the house and Harry was forced to make sure that his siblings were asleep with a simple spell and doors locked. He sat at the edge of their bed as furniture was tossed and his parents screamed themselves hoarse until even he couldn't take the back and forth accusations any longer.

The rain was coming down in torrents but Harry didn't care as he flew his broom through the woods weaving around branches and finally just going straight upwards through the soggy greens and simply sat there beneath the rumbling clouds getting soaked. He wasn't sure how long he hovered deep in thought shivering and sniffing but he was caught by surprise when strong arms of ice snatched him from his perch… and he was falling. Harry didn't know how it happened but one moment the ground met him with a crunch and the next he was on his feet running like the hounds of hell were at his heels. Fueled by adrenaline ignoring the pain pulsing through his bones and he was sure something was fractured and twisted.

Panicked his magic lashed out at whoever lunged at him as he trudged deeper into the forest losing his self in the process. His legs felt like lead, his breathing became labored, and Harry was limping as he nursed his arm against himself. Stopping he looked around frantically, he was going to die, he was going to die… he was going to… Fuck! From the shadows a man appeared with a smirk and Harry took in the glowing eyes that were amused and hungry. "Nowhere to run."

He forced his magic to build in his hand, he could do one good shot before he – the vampire attacked. Harry didn't think, he reacted and his magic burst forth knocking the two of them off their feet where they flew before landing with a crunch on the muddy earth. The cold rain splattered on his face and Harry could do nothing but stare up into the darkness as the ringing in his ears alternated between a buzz and snarls. Something warm splattered along his face and the last thing he saw was Jasper's concerned face above him.

Waking was difficult and Harry forced himself to swim to the surface and meet the world that was all about Jasper who wouldn't stop hovering. The family had been amazed at his healing considering his mended leg that thankfully wasn't broken healed itself within days and Harry had to admit that yes he knew they were vampires and he was a wizard. He never told them just why he was out in the middle of the night but Harry suspected that Edward knew considering he had a mind reading gift and gave him the oddest look. The only thing to give away that he had been hurt when Harry returned to school was the sling for his arm and the bandages that wrapped itself around his bruised fingers and up to his forearm. It was the arm that he had used for the burst of magic; there was a consequence to forcing ones magic without the use of a wand.

Harry had a difficult time convincing the coven that he needed to go home and with Jasper's hovering he was confused until the vampire pulled him aside and apologized for his stiffness, he was just caught by surprise since his true mate was a human. Harry didn't know how the future would turn out but he was sure with Jasper at his side he could remain by his parents at least until his brother and sister grew up to leave that home or he take them with him.


	10. Drabble 30 - The Stork

**Drabble 30 \- The Stork**

Pairing: Harry.

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

Warning: Gen, Major AU, potential future One-Shot.

* * *

It was an affair fueled by long sleepless nights and a booze fest of celebration. The muggle bar had been convenient and James had left early in the evening for some reason or another leaving Lily surrounded by colleagues who didn't question the young Auror why she left the bar with a stranger of a man - a muggle at that.

A single fumbled night of drunken passion couldn't be kept a secret as nine months later a child was born. One with a darker complexion and features not at all like her doting husband who she prayed would be the father. Lily was quickly handed a divorce with nothing to show for her years of devotion. She had lied, bore a child not of her husbands, and being a muggleborn she had no friends when it broke to the public.

Humiliated, stressed, and forced to resign her post or be demoted she was left with little savings. She had no choice but to return to the muggle world and live with her only remaining relatives until she came up with a plan and a job. A screaming child was not wanted, not by her or the Dursley's so she did the sensible thing.

She got rid of the cause of her problems.

Simple.

With the use of a stork, some questionable magic, Lily placed her sleep induced child in a wicker basket secured with several warm blankets and a quick spell held a blue sheet under and over the bundle and knotted at the four corners allowing the stork to carry it with ease.

Magic was a curious thing and as the stork soared high through the air well above the clouds it swooped low when it reached the sea only to ascend once land was in view. Its mission was simple, return the infant to its blood parent. Coming to a sleepy town the stork circled a clearing catching the attention of the napping wolves until ears were perked at the wail of a child and wary eyes followed the bird.

A great beast of a wolf changed into a man uncaring of his nudity. The bird seeing its chance gently swooped down wary of the rising four legged beasts but its piercing gaze was on the man, the muggle. Lowering the basket as gently as could be the stork opened its mouth wide letting the knotted ends slip from its beak.

Purpose complete it left as silently as it arrived.

The wailing continued and the man unable to stand such a cry moved forward. Soon another wolf shifted followed by another while the others inched closer ready to defend. "It couldn't possibly... Billy?"

Billy knelt on the grass and the knot unraveled itself with a simple touch to the fabric. Pulling aside the faded fabric he could feel the magic touching and caressing him and tugged at a part of him that had him gasping. Wanting to pull back he forced himself to remain and with shaky hands Billy flicked a simple lock making half the panel open just enough for the muffled wails to seem much louder, more distressed.

The strings on his heart tugged and moving quickly the basket was opened completely revealing a red faced child hungry and wet. The smell of urine and bowel was strong but Billy removed the cloth nappy that surprisingly held it all in. Using one of the fleece blankets he wiped at the boys bottom before holding him closer ignoring the questions flung at him as all of the pack transformed to their human guise.

A child... a babe... the flailing limbs and hungry scared screams had tears gathered at his eyes and without shame he allowed them to fall because he knew what that tug at his soul meant. This child was his. Brought from the heavens, swaddled in magic, was a precious gift and he swore to protect his bundle of joy with all he had.

One of the men beside him searched through the basket finding a slip of paper between the fold with one word, "Harry?" Billy's eyes swiveled to the man, "I think that's his name, Harry."

Wrapping a clean blanket the deepest color of burgundy around his son Billy told one of his pack members to run and retrieve him a bottle and a clean diaper. Pressing his nose against his child's ear he hummed an old lullaby and soon the infant made hiccup sounds before being lulled to sleep in a way an alpha could do to young and this child carried the shifter gene.

Pride.

A warm bottle and clean diaper arrived and expertly Billy fastened it around the infant as Harry suckled the nipple like a starving cub he introduced the boy, "Harry Black, our newest member to the pack."

Confused but unwilling to question their alpha the pack shifted and howled to the hidden moon accepting the young cub into the fold.


End file.
